Sweet but very wild girl is Masayoshi Sophia
by blue sapphire sophia
Summary: Setelah Sang masayoshi dikirim ke neraka (R.BP) oleh guru fisika kelas 2-C yang bernama Mizumoto Rin, ternyata Hidan juga harus menyusulnya. Terungkapnya masa lalu Sophia dan kenapa para murid harus protes dengan keputusan Tsunade? Check yourself! OC tinggal 5 biji(?) silahkan! *Make gaya SPG*
1. First day at school

BLUE : GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA X_X

**DARK : Oi! ada apa sih? **

BLUE : ITU TUGAS BAHASA SUNDA SAMA SBK GMNNN? KALO GA DI KUMPULIN NANTI RAPOT BLUE ANCUR HWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE T^T

**DARK : Itu sih masalahmu -_- **

BLUE : HWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ONEE-CHAN JAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT TT^TT

**DARK : Biarin :p**

BLUE : HWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE TTT^TTT #Nangiskejer

**DARK : #masihcuekbebek + #dengerinI-phone**

BLUE : HWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE TTTT^TTTT*Ngelempar bantal*

**DARK : Oi, apaan sih? #MulaiBeTe**

BLUE : HWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE TTTTT^TTTTT *Ngelempar guling*

**DARK : Oi, apaan sieh baka imotou! #kesel**

BLUE : HWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE TTTTTT^TTTTTT *Berniat ngelempar Itachi*

**DARK : #Ngerentangintanganlebar2. Kalo yang ini ga papa deh... ^V^ kemarilah Itachi kuunnn *Mata bling-bling***

ITACHI : OI! LOE MAU NGAPAIN AUTHOR SINTING! *Panik*

BLUE : Mau ngelempar Itachi... #MasangmukaWaTaDos

**DARK : Cepetaannnn imotou ^V^**

BLUE : SIAP YAAA! #Ngambilancanag-ancang HIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

ITACHI : GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! KATON : AGOKAKKYU NO JUTSUUUUU!

**DARK : #Gosong**

BLUE : NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *Ketawa nista* nice job I-T-A-C-H-I - kun

ITACHI : *Kabur*

**DARK : Imotou sialan!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet but very wild girl is Masayoshi Sophia<strong>

**Naruto from Masashi Kishimmoto. The OC from me, nee-chan dan para reader yang melamar OC **

**Sweer but very wild girl is Masayoshi Sophia : First Day At School**

**Warning : Kata - kata kasar, OC, OOC, garing dkk. Dan perlu ditegaskan Blue ngerjainnya bareng Dark-nee so gaya tulisannya rada campur aduk...**

* * *

><p>Pagi itu suasana di Konoha begitu tentram, damai dan tenang. Tapi kedamaian itu tak berjalan lama setelah munculnya mahkluk ubanan putih tengah mencet-mencet bel pada sepedanya berulang-ulang dengan norak.<p>

_Kring-kring-kring-kringgg..._

Bel sepeda itu berbunyi nyaring, bikin sesosok makhluk imut bernama Sasori yang lagi jalan di depannya langsung sewot.

"Anjrit! Berisik loe sialan!" umpatnya dengan kesal pada sang pemilik sepeda.

"Kasian banget sieh yang jalan kaki!" ledek pemuda berambut putih itu pada Sasori,

"Duluan ya, Sasori! Semoga hari ini anda gak telat lagi, HAHAHAHAHA!" tawa setan Hidan meledak, saking asiknya ketawa dia gak ngeliat kalau di depanya bertengger sebuah tiang listrik. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah

_BRUAKHH!_

Sepeda Hidan dengan sukses nabrak tiang yang tak berdosa dan sang pemilik sepeda berhasil mental dan mendarat dengan suara gedebum dengan (tak) selamat plus bakpao merah hasil nyusruk di trotoar.

"Bwahahahahaha! Selamat menggotong sepeda anda ke bengkel terdekat!" kali ini gantian Sasori yang ketawa kayak orang kesetanan sementara Hidan cuma bisa masang muka asem kayak ketek manda

"Arghh! Dasar tiang sial!" omel Hidan misuh-misuh sambil mencoba mendirikan sepedanya yang kini telah remuk tak bertulang(?).

"Gara-gara lu, nih! Dasar tiang sialan! Ngapain sih pake acara berdiri di situ? Sepeda gua jadi rusak nih! Tanggung jawab cepetan!" Hidan sukses marah-marah sendiri ke tiang sambil nunjuk-nunjuk tiang kayak pasien yang kabur dari RSJ

"Ih, kenapa tuh orang?".

"Gak tau, stress kali?".

Yap, orang-orang sekarang lagi nontonin Hidan yang lagi ngumpat-ngumpat gaje ke tiang yang tak berdosa. (BLUE : "Emang dia orang gila kali..."*Di sambit*)

"Udahlah gak usah diliatin! Bentar lagi juga dia bakal ngamuk ke orang-orang sekitar sambil ngibas-ngibasin sabit!" ucap salah seorang pemilik toko yang dekat dengan tempat itu. Dia udah biasa nyaksiin rutinitas yang hampir setiap paginya dilakukan Hidan.

"Apa loe pada liat-liat, hah?! Minggir-minggir, gua mau lewat!" baru aja dibilangin, eh si Hidan nya udah ngamuk duluan sambil ngibas-ngibasin sabit saktinya ke orang-orang yang tentunya langsung pada ngacir lantaran ngeri kena bacok.

"Hidan, lu nabrak tiang lagi ya?" sapa Pein yang lagi jalan bareng sama Itachi sambil geleng-geleng plus cekikan.

"Hmph!" Hidan gak banyak komentar selain mendengus dengan tampang bete.

"Udah, tinggalin sih aja sepedanya! Lima menit lagi udah mau masuk kali!" sambar Shikamaru yang entah sejak kapan udah ikutan nimbrung di belakang Pein sama Itachi.

"WHAT THE-? LIMA MENIT LAGI?" Pein, Itachi sama Hidan serempak melototin Shikamaru yang membalas natap pelototan ketiga temannya dengan tampang cuek bebek sambil ngangguk.

" KENAPA LOE GA BILANG DARITADI, HAH?!" Semprot mereka bertiga

"Loe pada kan ga ada yang nanya..." Jawabnya santai sambil nutup mukanya pake sebelah tangan untuk menghindari hujan lokal dari ketiga anggota akatsuki itu

"KABOERRR!" tanpa ba bi bu Pein, Hidan sama Itachi langsung lari berjamaah menuju sekolah dan membuat disekitar mereka berdebu. Shikamaru yang ada disana Cuma bisa bengong sebelum akhirnya bergumam

" Dasar merepotkan," Pemuda itu pun kemudian berjalan dengan santai menyusul tiga temannya tadi. (BLUE : "Ni bocah kayaknya pasrah amat sih? =.=a)

Sementara orang-orang yang di jalanan Cuma bisa cengo ngeliat kelakuan mereka berempat sambil ngelus-ngelus dada.

"Ya, Allah... Kelakuan anak sekolah jaman sekarang jadi makin aneh aja!" celetuk mereka semua.

Belum selesai mereka dibuat heran sama murid-murid KHS. Tiba - tiba muncul sesosok mahkluk gaje bercadar sedang mengendap endap mendekati sepeda Hidan yang sukses ditelantarkan sama sang pemilik akibat insiden 'nabrak tiang' plus lari marathon berjamaah bareng Pein dan Itachi

"Ini sepeda daripada ditinggal mendingan gua bawa terus gua jual. Lumayan lahh, heheheheheheh... " kata mahkluk itu sambil tertawa nista. Setelah itu ia langsung menggotong dan membaur(Baca : membawa kabur) sepeda Hidan ck ck ck.

SKIP TIME

"Hosh... Hosh... Hosh... ".

Ketiga remaja itu sekarang tengah berdiri di depan pintu gerbang sekolah sambil ngos-ngosan Berjamaah. Hidan pake suara satu, Itachi, suara dua dan Pein pake suara tiga.

"Percuma aja lo bertiga pada lari. Kalo emang udah telat, ya udah telat aja ! Gak usah ngelawan takdir!" bacot Shikamaru seenaknya yang seperinya telah mempasrahkan nasibnya pada takdir dan bikin ItaHidanPein langsung memicingkan mata sebal bin bete padanya.

"Bagus ya, Hidan! Kau telat lagi! Di awal tahun ajaran baru ini kau sudah telat lima kali!" Anko sudah melotot sambil berkacak pinggang menatap Hidan yang langsung cengengesan sambil masang muka (sok) polos.

"Hebat sekali sekarang! Sekarang kau membawa pengikut yang juga terlambat bersamamu, ck ck ck." Anko hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tiga mahkluk lainnya yang telah mengikuti jejak keterlambatan Hidan.

"Ketiduran, bu!" alasan dari Shikamaru yang gak jauh-jauh akibat dari kemalasannya sendiri di kelas Jadi Anko udah maklum.

"Antri beli buku, bu!" kali ini alasan Pein yang benar – benar di luar dugaan, "buku bokep khe khe khe khe... " sambungnya lagi dengan pelan sambil tertawa nista dan segera saja mendapat bogem mentah dari Anko.

"Masuk ke jalan yang bernama kehidupan... (**DARK : "kayaknya ni bocah ngikutin kata – kata seseorang deh...")** " alasan yang keluar dari otak jenius Itachi bikin Anko _sweatdrop_ dan mulai berpikir bahwa pepatah' jenius dan idiot memang susah dibedakan' memang benar adanya.

"Kalian berempat boleh masuk karena moodku lagi bagus, kalau tidak pasti kalian sudah masuk BP!" ketiga pengikut hidan langsung bergidik ngeri ketika membayangkan mereka masuk ke dalam neraka para murid (Ruang BP)

* * *

><p>SKIP TIME<p>

Didalam kelas 2-C(Kelas yang ditempatin akatsuki)

"Widiw, Dei. Lagi ngetik apaan sieh? Serius banget " tanya Sasori dengan penasaran ke Deidara. Soalnya sejak lima menit lalu si Dei – Dei terus terusan melototin layar laptopnya. Bahkan Tobi yang dari tadi nyeloteh di sebelahnya pun di kacangin (BLUE : "Kacang murah! Kacang murah! Seibu dapet tiga!" *Di sambit kulit kacang*)

"Iya, kan _senpai_? Boleh, kan _Senpai_? Boleh ya? Ya? Ya? Ya?" tanya Tobi dengan mulut yang berbusa gara-gara nungguin jawaban dari Deidara.

"Hah? Lo ngomong apaan sih, un?" tanya Deidara sembari melepas headsetnya dan bikin sasori sweatdrop '_Pantes aja ni anak gak mudeng di gerecokin Tobi, Wong ya dia make headset' _batin sasori kemudian

"Boleh, kan _senpai_?" ulang Tobi sambil manggut-manggut ke Deidara.

"Hah? Terserah lo aja deh, un. Gue aja gak ngerti loe ngomong apaan!" Deidara jawab sekenanya doang dan seketika Tobi langsung lompat-lompat girang.

"YESSSS! _Senpai_ bolehin Tobi duduk di sini! _Senpai _ emang baik!" teriak Tobi dengan girang dan langsung aja duduk nemplok di sebelah Deidara.

"UNN? Loe mau duduk sini, un? Kenapa gak sama yang lain aja sih, un?" Deidara langsung protes abis-abisan begitu tau Tobi mau duduk sama dia sambil minta dukungan dari murid-murid lain.

Begitu Deidara berbalik ke belakang (karena kebetulan dia duduknya di bagian tengah depan) semua teman sekelasnya langsung memasang papan iklan yang betuliskan **'Maaf sudah tidak ada tempat' **secara serempak. Secara spontan Deidara pun langsung _sweatdrop_.

"Lo kenapa gak bilang sih kalau tadi Tobi mau duduk sama gue, un?" Deidara langsung sewot ke Sasori yang dianggapnya telah bersengkongkol merencanakan penyiksaan untuknya.

"Oi... daritadi juga gue udah kasih tau ke lo, cuma elonya aja yang asik melototin tu laptop plus dengerin lagu kenceng kenceng!" dengus Sasori yang mendadak jadi bete.

"Udah, lah Dei! Terima aja si Tobi jadi pasangan hidup lu di KHS ini!" samber Pein yang kayaknya bener bener bahagia kalau liat Deidara menderita.

"Berisik, un!" omel Deidara yang gak seneng sama ucapan Pein.

"Saya terima Nikahnya Tobi bin Lolipop dengan Deidara bin becong dibayar seperangkat permen rasa lolipop jengkol(?) dibayar tunai!" Itachi gak mau ketinggalan ngeledekin Deidara

"SAH KAWAN-KAWAN?" timpal Zetsu (BLUE : diem-diem ni bocah ternyata bisa iseng juga)

"SAAAAHHH!" teriak semua murid sambil nahan ketawa.

"TUNGGU DULU! PERNIKAHAN INI TIDAK SAH!" Sambar Hidan dari ujung kelas

"Pernikahan ini tidak sah karena... Karena Deidara sudah menghamili gua!" ucap Hidan sok mendramatisir sambil megang-mengang perutnya yang gak buncit.

"Najis lo, un! Jijik gue, un!" bales Deidara yang langsung pasang muka nahn boker gara-gara kelakuan Hidan yang bener-bener nista.(**DARK : Emangnya loe sendiri gak nista, banci?" *Dei : C-3!*)**

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" Seketika seisi kelas langsung ketawa ngakak akibat kenistaan Hidan.

Namun, tawa itu tak berlangsung lama ketika negara api menyerang*PLAAKK* oke, maksud author ketika Kba tereak dari depan

"Oi! Anko – sensei dateng! Anko – sensei dateng!" yang membuat seluruh murid langsung menghabur ke tempat duduknya kembali, dan akhirnya sang macan betina pun masuk ke kelas *Dilempar penghapus sama Anko*

"Pagi Anko-Sensei!" sapa semua murid didalam kelas secara serentak sambil berdiri dan membungkuk.

"Pagi murid – murid! Hari ini kita akan kedatangan dua murid baru" Mendengar kata murid baru, kelas mendadak menjadi ribut; ada yang ngomongin muka, ada yang ngomongin body, ada yang ngupil(?) pulak. Namun kembali senyap setelah Anko mendeathglare muridnya satu - satu

" Nah, kalau gini kan enak... dan kalian sekarang boleh masuk, Eh-?" Ucapan Anko terputus ketika salah satu dari kedua murid baru tiba – tiba menghilang dari tempatnya

"Lho, dimana Sophia?" tanyanya lagi yang dijawab dengan endikan bahu oleh yang ditanya.

"Aku sudah masuk daritadi, Baa-chan..." Terdengar suara seorang gadis dari langit langit kelas. Dan secara spontan semua murid plus Anko langsung nengok ke atas

Dan diatas sana terlihat seorang gadis dengan rambut biru muda yang dikuncir dua, iris _sapphire, _memakai kaos oblong berwarna hitam(Ceritanya di KHS boleh pake baju bebas) , celana jeans, dibalut lagi dengan jubah hitam dan membawa katana yang dengan santanya bergelantungan di langit langit menggunakan tongkat tajam yang dijadikannya tumpuan (Itu hiasan kelas 2-C. Jangan tanya darimana... wong waktu akatsuki naik kelas ntu benda udah nancep disana)

"HATCHI!" Bersin Hidan pas hidungnya menghirup pasir pasir yang jatoh dari sepatu gadis itu(kebetulan bangkunya pas dibawah tempat gadis itu gelantungan, jadi dia kena pasir yang ada dari sepatu ntu cewek)

"Hey! Loe yang diatas, turun!" Tereak hidan

"Nggak!" Tolak si gadis

"Turun gue bilang!" Titah Hidan lagi

"Siapa loe siapa gue?" bacot gadis tersebut, bikin Hidan naik darah

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

Twitch... Twitch...Twitch

Di jidat Anko pun telah muncul tiga persimpangan namun mereka yang daritadi debat gaje plus tereak tereak ga akan nyadar lah...

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

Dan perdebatan itu terus terjadi sampai akhirnya Anko ngamuk

"HIDAN! BERENTI TERIAK TERIAK! DAN SOPHIA! CEPAT TURUN DARI SANA ATAU BAA-CHAN TARIK DAN LEMPAR KAMU KELUAR JENDELA!"

Krik krik krik

Suara kelas jadi hening setelah Anko ngamuk. Semua murid Cuma bisa bergidik ngeri dan mematung pas ngeliat Anko yang mode macan : On. Semetara gadis yang dipanggil Sophia tadi Cuma bisa mengangguk perlahan dan turun dengan indah di kepala hidan sebelum akhirnya mendarat di tanah dengan aman.

"Sakit woi! Dasar loe #$?%^&*" Maki Hidan pada gadis berambut biru tersebut

"_Shut Up you_! Dasar ubanan!" Balas si cewek sengit

"Apa loe bilang?"

"Gue bilang loe itu ubanan, budek!"

"NYARI MASALAH AMA GUE LOE YA?"

"BODO AMAT!"

"NGAJAK BERANTEM LOE HAH?!"

"SIAPA TAKUT!"

"AYO MAJU!"

"MAJU!"

"OKEH!"

"AYO!"

"HIDANNNNNNNNNN! MASAYOSHI SOPHIAAAAAAAAAAA! IKUT SAYA KE RUANG BP, **SEKARANG!**"

Dan sekali lagi perdebatan ini diakhiri oleh auman Anko yang ngamuk – ngamuk di dalam kelas 2-C, sementara dikelas – kelas lain terlihat para murid yang tadinya tengah asik belajar, kemudian setelah auman Anko, mereka menghentikan kegiatan mereka sejenak danlangsung mengatupkan tangan mereka sambil bergumam

'_**Hope they rest in the best place **_(Hidan&Sophia : "LOE KATA GUE MAU MATI, HAH?!")'

* * *

><p>Setelah teriakan Anko yang cetar membahana terdengar ke seluruh sudut KHS,dua biang onar itu masih freeze di tempat, ngeri men!<p>

"Saya sarankan kalian pergi ke ruang BP sekarang" Ujar Anko dengan aura hitam pekat

'_ngeri coy... daripada kena sembur macan ngamuk, lebih baik masuk BP deh...'_ batin kedua orang itu dan langsung ngibrit ke ruang BP, yang tentu saja di susul anko dengan aura hitam pekat bin mengerikan.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>BLUE : "Fyuuhh... akhirnya kelar juga"<p>

**DARK : "Kelar apaan? Noh, utang ff loe masi bejibun *Nunjuk fic mystery of sunagakure international high school plus The OC turn yg diapus karna mentol*"**

BLUE : "Makanya... Blue lagi cari refrensi ni!"

**DARK : "Refrensi mbah mu! Dari kemaren loe buka ff SN mulu!"**

BLUE : "SN emang bagus taukk..."

**DARK : "Aelah... bagusan juga IK!"**

BLUE : "What ever deh... Yang penting

R

**E**

V

**I**

E

**W **

P

**L**

E

**A**

S

**E**

!

"

* * *

><p>Profile OC<p>

NAME : Masayoshi Sophia

AGE : 16

SEX : Female

FAMILY (ALIVE) : Mitarashi Anko (Aunt)

PIC : Liat foto diatas


	2. Dictionary tragedy

BLUE : Akhirnya bisa update jugaaa! bebas juga dari Tugas n PR! Dasar para guru... abis liburan langsung di sikat sama PR yang bergunung – gunung!

**DARK : Heh, tak ku sangka fic ini dapet review juga**

BLUE : Tapi, kok Cuma dua ya?

**DARK : Bersukur dong Imotou. Masih mending dapet daripada nggak sama sekali? **

BLUE : Iya iya

**DARK : Gimana, kita bales reviewnya**

BLUE : OKEEE

**DARK : Baik, dari Seigi No kami; Ada yang sama? Mungkin dari fic yang jadi inspirasinya kali**

BLUE : Dari pangeranSteven945; Wah, sama dong! *High five*. Hidan keren? Dia mah sableng kali

HIDAN : Apa – apaan? Gue gak sableng tapi elo!

BLUE : Sebagai Chara yang berkualitas, loe harus terima nasib!

HIDAN : Gue gak merasa jadi Chara yang berkualitas!

BLUE : Yaudah terima nasib aja!

HIDAN : Enak aja, gak bisa gitu dong!

**DARK : *Twitch*Bisa diem gak?**

BLUE&HIDAN : GAK!

**DARK : *Deathglare***

BLUE&HIDAN : *Kicep*

_**Happy Reading Minna**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet but very wild girl is Masayoshi Sophia<strong>

**Naruto from Masashi Kishimmoto. The OC from me, nee-chan dan para reader yang melamar OC **

**Sweer but very wild girl is Masayoshi Sophia : Rivaly and Dictionary tragedy**

**Warning : Kata - kata kasar, OC, OOC, garing dkk. Dan perlu ditegaskan Blue ngerjainnya bareng Dark-nee so gaya tulisannya rada campur aduk...**

* * *

><p>"Hosh... Hosh... Hosh... Hosh... ".<p>

Kedua remaja itu sekarang ngos-ngosan Berjamaah kayak abis di semprot sama macan betina yang lagi ngamuk(Hidan&Sophia : "EMANG IYA GEBLEK!"). Sambil mengatur nafas mereka pun celingak celinguk melihat keadaan... Soalnya si Anko udah nyampe di TKP duluan, bisa bisa masa hukuman mereka ditambah.

"Hosh... Hosh... Gila, jadi kaya gini baa-chan kalau di sekolah? Beda banget!" Seru gadis berambut biru itu dengan tatapan takjub campur ngeri

"Loe anak baru sih... sama keponakan aja kaya begitu apalagi yang bukan keluarganya!" Tereak Hidan frustasi

"Yeah, ngomong ngomong nama siapa nama loe?" Tanya gadis itu

"Loe sendiri?"

"Grr... jawab gue dulu dong! Gue kan yang nanya duluan!"

"Loe ngerti sopan santun gak sieh? Tau peraturan _'Males first'_ gak?"

"Dasar ngawur! Yang ada juga '_Leadies first_'!"

"Serah, yang penting loe jawab duluan!"

"Gak pokoknya loe dulu!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

Namun, sepertinya dewi fortuna benar benar tak menaungi mereka kali ini. Mereka sepertinya tak sadar bahwa Anko sensei sudah ada di belakang mereka dengan aura yang tambah mengerikan karena (Lagi lagi) terlalu sibuk dengan perdebatan mereka membuat mereka tidak menyadarinya, membuat Anko yang merasa di kacangi mulai menambat aura pekatnya. Aura yang terlewat pekat bin mengerikan dari Anko membuat orang di sekitar mereka langsung menjauh dua meter dari lokasi mereka sekarang.

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"HIDAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN! MASAYOSHI SOPHIAAAAAAAAAAAAA! MASA HUKUMAN KALIAN DI TAMBAH DUA JAMMMMMMMMMMMM"

Yah... sepertinya mereka benar benar harus membuat dewi fortuna menaungi mereka kalau begini...

* * *

><p>"TING...TING...TING..."<p>

Bel purba milik KHS telah berbunyi nyaring sampai-sampai memekakan gendang telinga setiap murid KHS. Kelas 3-C yang kebetulan ruang kelasnya bersebelahan dengan bell raksaksa tersebut bisa merasakan telinga mereka tuli sejenak gara gara bel tersebut. Bunyi bel itu merupakan tanda istrahat. Semua murid menyambut gembira dan langsung berhamburan menuju kantin dengan liar.

"Tobi anak baik~... tralala... trilili~" Senandung Tobi muter muter kayak gasing. Sambil memakan lolipop rasa gudeg(?) tanpa memperhatikan orang orang sekitar yang menatapnya dengan tatapan _Idih-ada-orang-gila-nyasar_ (BLUE : "Dia udah biasa kayaknya deh O_oa" )

Dengan tenangnya ia berjalan sambil sesekali mengulangi kegiatannya dan saat ia akan berputar untuk ke tiga belas kalinya (**DARK : "Bukannya angka tiga belas itu angka sial?" **– BLUE : "Sejak kapan kau jadi percaya hal seperti itu onee-chan? –_–a" – **DARK : "Bukan urusanmu"**) Tiba tiba ada seorang gadis berambut pink ke-orange-an berlari di kantin dengan sebuah kamus super tebal di tangannya. Namun sepertinya dewi fortuna pun tidak menaungi mereka, Ternyata gadis itu terpeleset kulit pisang yang diketahui dibuang oleh chouji.

"YANG DIDEPAN AWAAASSSS!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

_BRUAKHH! _

Gadis itu menubruk Tobi tanpa berperasaan dan membuatnya nyungsep, kamus yang tadinya di pegang oleh gadis itu pun terlepas dan dengan indahnya(?) jatuh di kepala Tobi. Membuatnya kini terjatuh dengan posisi yang sangat tidak elit (Baca : Nungging dengan benjol di kepala)

"E-Eh... Gomen! Apa kau tidak apa apa?!" Tanyanya dengan wajah khawatir sambil mengambil kamus jumbonya dari kepala Tobi.

"Pusing... Pusing... Berdarah..." Gumam Tobi tidak jelas sambil mengusap benjolnya.

"Sekali lagi gomen! Aku benar benar tidak sengaja!" Ucapnya dengan penuh penyesalan sambil membantu Tobi berdiri

Tobi tidak menjawab, matanya masih berkunang kunang karena menjadi landasan kamus jombo milik gadis tadi

Kedip...

Kedip...

Kedip...

Kedip...

Tobi pelan pelan mengucek matanya untuk membuat penglihatannya membaik

Kedip...

Kedip...

_**Loading brain Tobi**_

_**10 %**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**11%**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**12%**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**14%**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**15%**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**18%**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**19%**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**20%**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**23%**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**24%**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**25%**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**28%**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**30%**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**36%**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**40%**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**42%**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**50% **_(BLUE : "Otaknya Tobi sih, jadi mohon dimaklumi kalau lelet *Disambit lolipop(?)*")

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**58%**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**66%**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**70%**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**72%**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**74%**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**76%**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**78%**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**80%**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**84%**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**88%**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**92%**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**93%**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**94%**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**95%**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**96%**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**98%**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**100%**_

_**Loading complete**_

* * *

><p>(<em>Sound effect : Kau bidadari... jatuh dari surga di hadapanku... EEAA<em>)

.

.

.

.

.

Tobi mangap – mangap gaje pas ngeliat gadis didepannya ini. Ok... siapa yang gak bakal mangap – mangap ngeliat seorang gadis dengan wajah super cute, imut, bin polos (bukan berarti tanpa mata, hidung dan mulut yaa... maksudnya tanpa dosa gitu) di seperti gadis didepannya ini.

'_KYAAAAA... Manis baget ni cewek!' _Batin Tobi dengan wajah nepsongyang untungnya gak keliatan karena topengnya.

"Halo? Apa kau bisa mendengarku?" Tanya gadis itu dengan wajah yang dimiringkan sedikit dan dengan satu kedipan

.

.

.

.

Croot!

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAA... kau kenapa?" Teriak gadis itu dengan panik ketika melihat Tobi kembail tepar dengan darah keluar dari celah topengnya

Gadis itu pun m mengguncang – guncangkan tubuh Tobi dengan kekuatan Gozilla, namun karena tidak ada respon ia pun berdiri dan dengan cepat membawa(Baca : Menyeret) Tobi ke UKS.

* * *

><p>Hidan &amp; Sophia telah keluar dari lab IPA dengan keadaan yang... sangat teramat sangat sangat sangat mengenaskan! Yah, bayangkan saja setelah diceramahin 2 jam sama Anko dengan sebuah penggaris kayu super tebel di samping (Tau kan buat apaan?), setelah itu mereka disuruh ngebantu guru banci yang mukanya mirip uler(?) untuk ngebersihin kandang ular – ularnya cukup membuat mereka capek luar biasa.<p>

"Gila! Guru – guru di sini gak ada yang waras! Kepala sekolahnya nenek nenek muda, guru IPA-nya banci uler jejadian dan Baa-chan gue jadi kayak macan! " Jerit Sophia frustasi

"Baru tau lo?"

"Yaialah, gua kan baru masuk..."

"Paling enggak kan loe bisa cari di internet gitu tentang keadaan sekolah loe?"

"Males. Lagian gue masuk sini juga gara – gara Anko-Baachan mindahin gue dari sekolah lama gue"

"Kenapa emangnya?"

"Gue selalu jadi biang onar di sekolah lama gue"

"Widih Seriusan?"

"He–eh"

"Berani bener loe. Apa bokap ama nyokap loe gak tau?"

Entah kenapa gadis itu berhenti sejenak. Nunduk, bikin poni-nya nutupin matanya.

"..."

"Jawab dong!"

"..."

"Oi... loe gak apa – apa?" Tanya Hidan panik, takutnya ni anak kesabet jin iprit atau semacamnya, kan bisa

"...Bokap ama nyokap gue udah gak ada..."

Hidan terhenyak. '_Jadi ortunya udah gak ada? Pantes kelakuannya liar banget(_BLUE : "Nyadar diri dong, ente malah lebih liar" *Hidan : "_Shut Up!_"*)_'_ Mendadak perasaannya jadi gak enak karena ngingetin Sophia itu sama orang tuanya yang udah gak ada.

"Err... sori gue ngingetin elo ama almarhum ortu loe"

"Udahlah, gak usah dibahas. Gue mau ke asrama, capek" Ucapnya lalu melengang pergi ke Asrama Konoha .

* * *

><p>Kita balik lagi ke Tobi...<p>

Terlihat sesosok makhluk(?) bertopeng obat nyamuk berwarna orange tengah terbaring di kasur UKS dengan hidung di sumpal dengan kapas yang warnanya telah berubah menjadi merah gara – gara darah yang terus keluar dari kedua lubang hidungnya, sementara si pelaku dengan setia(?) mengganti kapas di tersebut.

"Ha – ah...dia kapan sadar sih? Lagian kenapa dia pingsan lagi? Terus idungnya kok berdarah?" Gumam gadis itu menggaruk garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal

"Ugh..." Tobi perlahan membuka matanya dan nyoba duduk di kasur UKS

"YEEEY... akhirnya kamu bangun jugaaa" Teriak gadis itu sambil jingkrak jingkrak gaje, membuat Tobi kembali bengong.

"Err... Kamu siapa?" Tanya Tobi

"Namaku Yūnikon Aisu! Tapi panggil Aisu aja! Kamu?"

"Namaku Tobi! Dan Tobi itu anak baik!"

"Kalau begitu salam kenal ya Tobi – kun!"

Mereka pun dengan heboh ngobrol di UKS sambil sesekali Tobi harus mendengar _backsound _diatas gara gara ke–manis–an gadis ini bisa ngalahin manis lolipop rasa gula batu(?)nya

"Oi, Aisu! Dimana lo?"

Obrolan mereka terhenti ketika mendengar suara cetar membahana di luar UKS. Membuat Aisu langsung keluar dengan kecepatan cahaya.

"Sutā – Senpai! Senpai sekolah di sini juga?" Ucap Aisu sambil nemplok ke gadis yang cantik namun berwajah anker(? : APA–APAAN ITU, HAH?!" *Melotot tajem*) yang lagi jalan sambil ngitungin duit, ngingetin Tobi sama bendahara(m) Akatsuki alias si Kakuzu.

"Iya Iya, nah sekarang berenti meluk gue! Hus hus!" Ujar gadis itu sambil ngibas ngibasin tangan, persis kaya orang ngusir ayam atau kucing.

"Oke deh. Ngomong ngomong Sophia – senpai juga di sini?"

"Iye. Dia sekelas sama gue"

"Lha... sekarang dia dimana?"

"Di BP, hari pertama udah bikin perkara. seperti biasa..."

"Oh.."

Sebenarnya sih, Tobi nggak mudeng sama apa yang di bicarain sama dua gadis didepanya. Tapi ia meratiin cewek cantik yang bikin palanya benjol barusan

"Err... Tobi – kun maaf ya, aku mau pergi dulu. Jaa!" Ucap gadis itu dan langsung ngibrit entah kemana

* * *

><p>SKIP TIME<p>

Di Asrama Konoha, tepatnya di lantai 3 dengan no kamar 18 gedung asrama campuran(?) terlihat seorang gadis dengan rambut biru muda dan mata sapphire lagi tiduran di kasur asrama sambil menerawang langit langit kamar, telinganya tengah di sumpal dengan headset yang memutar lagu _ Utakata __h__anabi _by _Supercell_.

"Haah... ternyata yang sendirian di sini Cuma gue ya? Haah... sendiri lagi deh." Ucapnya sambil bergalau ria

BRAAK!

Tiba – tiba pintu malang dan tak berdosa di dobrak oleh sosok cowok berambut hitam ke unguan dan mata _onyx_, tentu saja Sophia tau siapa orang itu; dia adalah...

"Keisuke – nii? Ngapain ke sini?"

Pemuda yang di panggil Keisuke itu Cuma senyum sekilas

"Ayo turun kebawah, ada surprise buat elo."

"Ada apaan sih? Gue curiga ama lo, Keisuke – Nii..."

"Gak ada apa – apa kok"

"Gue gak percaya! Cepet bilang atau gue lempar loe ke luar jendela! Inget loh ini lantai tiga"

"Beneran, gue gak ngerencanain apa apa kok... gue Cuma mau ngelindungi sepupu gue tercinta dari bahaya cowok bandel, hidung belang dan..."

Belum sempat Keisuke selesai ngomong, mukanya udah disambit make sendal tidur dengan telak.

"_Ittai... _ Kok gue di sambit sih?" Ucap Keisuke sambil mengelus mukanya yang merah

"Karena kekhawatiran elo itu berlebihan!"

"Berlebihan apanya? Kan gue Cuma mau melindungi adik sepupu gue tersayang yang rapuh dan..."

Dan sekali lagi sebelum Keisuke berhasil menyelesaikan kata – katanya, ia kembali disambit dengan sendal tidur

"Kok gue disambit lagi sih? Ntar muka ganteng gue jadi rusak lagi." Protesnya dengan kenarsisan tingkat tinggi, membuatnya harus menerima fakta bahwa ia kembali disambil oleh sang adik sepupu. Tapi kali ini bukan pake sendal tidur melainkan pake kamus.

"Kau menjijikan, Keisuke"

" Seriusan! Di sini itu banyak cowok hidung belang! Liat aja tuh wakesepek sama guru biologi – nya!" *Di sisi lain Jiraya dan Kakashi keselek biji kacang ampe tepar*

"Bodo amat! Tinggal gue belah jadi dua aja kok repot." Ucap Sophia dengan evil grin, bikin Keisuke merinding.

"Udahlah, mau turun gak nih?"

"Emang loe mau mau ngasih apaan sih, Keisuke – Nii?"

"Namanya surprise, gak boleh di kasih tau dulu dong"

"_Fine, _apa kata loe aja deh"

* * *

><p>SKIP TIME<p>

Sesudah turun dengan lift di dekat kamar sepupnya tersebut, Keisuke pun berjalan ke taman belakang Asrama, bikin Sophia yang daritadi ngekor jadi curiga

"Mau ngapain sih ke sini?"

"Tenang, bentar lagi loe tau"

Sophia mendengus pelan sambil mengikuti sepupunya ini. Tak beberapa lama mereka pun sampai di halaman belakang Asrama di belakang sana ternyata ada tiga cewek lagi yang udah nunggu; ada yang warna rambutnya hitam, hijau dan pink ke-orange-an, membuat Sophia melongo sejenak.

"_What The-?_"

"_Yes Sophia, the __**Hikari**__ is come back_"

* * *

><p>BLUE : Fyuuh... Akhirnya chap duanya jadi juga. Gimana, garing kah?*Baca ulang dengan tampang sangat tidak yakin"<p>

**DARK : Cih, kau terlalu paranoid. Pede aja sih**

BLUE : Iya sih... Tapi ngeri garing, karena PR – PR yang bergunung gunung membuat WB dan strees akut, hiks...

**DARK : Hey, Imotou apa PR MTK mu sudah kelar?**

BLUE : Grr... Please deh Onee-chan. Besok aku nyotek aja lah, udah strees aku sama IPS, , IPA, Bahasa Sunda dan yang lainnya, graaahh

**DARK : Oh yasud, serah kau lah.**

BLUE : Untuk para reader, adakah yang mau melamar OC?

**DARK : Kami memerlukan OC sebanyak 14 chara, yaitu; calon pacar Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Zetsu temen tempat duduk Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Zetsu walikelas kelas 2-C, guru Akuntansi, Bahasa Indonesia, Bahasa Inggris, dan Geografi.**

BLUE : Masing – Masing harus punya sifat sableng, terutama buat para guru, nyahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha XD XD

**DARK : Dasar... dengan ini kami katakan**

**R**

E

**V**

I

**E**

W

**P**

L

**E**

A

**S**

E

**!**

_**NO FLAME OR YOU WILL FORGETTED IN MY ACCOUNT**_


	3. A reunion?

BLUE : Yeey! Akhirnya update lagi! ^W^ ngomong – ngomong happy valentine minna!

**DARK : Dan akhirnya tercetak juga rekor dalam satu chapter dapat dua review kurang dari satu hari**

BLUE : Bener tuh. Bener – bener rekor! nyahahahahahahahahahahahah

**DARK : Bisa kau hentikan tertawa mengerikanmu itu, imotou? Kau bisa di kira orang gila tau **

BLUE : Iya iya

**DARK : Jadi gimana, kita bales reviewnya?**

BLUE : Iya dong!

**DARK : Baiklah, dari ****Bohemian Sky' Sora Kazesawa****; Baik, keterima, tapi untuk bawa boneka Anabelle dan sifat yanderenya mohon ijin dihapus. Dan ini udah update**

BLUE : Dari Ayya. ; silahkan kirim biodatanya, oke?

**DARK : Dari Namina rin rin; Baik akan dipikirkan, tapi kalau boleh ditambah sedikit biodatanya?**

BLUE : Dari ... Red Marron Heiwa? Eh, Heiwa – san mau ikut juga?

**DARK : Cih, dia itu... tapi akan kuterima ( **ALL CHARA : *GUBRAK!***)**

BLUE : Kyaa ada Noizu – chaan kyaaaaa *teriak teriak kaya orang sinting* OC – nya diterima; ini OC kayaknya sama kaya Siroh – sensei ya?

**DARK : Cih. Kakak dan adik sama – sama ngasih OC yang mirip guru sendiri, merepotkan**

BLUE : Malah seru dong... bisa menistakan guru dengan bebas di sini Nyahahahahahahaha hahahahah * Ketawa laknat*

**DARK : Kau benar juga imotou... fu fu fu fu... * ketawa ala mak lampir***

SOPHIA : Dasar, kakak ama adek sama sama sableng! *Disepak*

_**Happy Reading Minna**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet but very wild girl is Masayoshi Sophia<strong>

**Naruto from Masashi Kishimmoto. The OC from me, nee-chan dan para reader yang melamar OC **

**Sweer but very wild girl is Masayoshi Sophia : A reunion?**

**Warning : Kata - kata kasar, OC, OOC, garing dkk. Dan perlu ditegaskan Blue ngerjainnya bareng Dark-nee so gaya tulisannya rada campur aduk...**

* * *

><p>Melongo. Ya mungkin hanya itu yang bisa di lakukan oleh seorang Masayoshi Sophia saat ini, bagaimana tidak? Teman – teman satu genk – nya saat di SMP berkumpul disini, dibelakang sekolahnya dengan senyuman aneh.<p>

"Kalian semua gaimana bisa pindah ke sini?" Tanya gadis berambut biru itu

"Pindah? Orang yang baru datang di sini itu Cuma elo dan Sutā tau! Kita mah udah dari kelas satu!"

Sophia kembali terhenyak saat mendengar penuturan sepupunya ini. Walaupun ia benci dengan sikap dan sifat Keisuke yang membuatnya terlihat seperti manusia paling lemah yang ada di muka bumi; ia percaya pada sepupunya.

"Hah? Terus loe pada di kelas mana? Gue daritadi keliling sekolah gak ketemu – ketemu" Tanyanya lagi

"Ooh, itu karena aku lagi ada di UKS sama Sutā – senpai, Umi – senpai di sekret(Sekertariat) Osis, terus Keisuke – senpai lagi ada di sekret pramuka"

"Lah... loe ngapain di sekret Osis, Umi?"

"Haah... tiga bulan lagi kan ada PAB, nah gue sebagai wakil ketua Osis-.."

"Eh tunggu dulu. Loe jadi wakil ketua Osis?"

"Iya"

"Widih, kapan kapan ajak gue ke sekret loe dong"

"Mau ngapain loe?" Tanya Umi atau gadis yang bernama lengkap Kuraudo Umi itu bingung, tapi dia sih udah punya feeling gak enak

"Numpang ngadem. Biasanya kan sekret Osis ruangannya ber – AC" Jawab Sophia santai

'_Tuh kan bener..._' Batin Umi sweatdrop diikuti anggota yang lain

"Sori, gue gak bisa. Kalo gue lakuin itu bisa – bisa gue dibantai ama Tsunade – sama" Ucap Umi merinding disko

"Haah... Nenek – nenek kayak gitu loe takutin, kalau dia marah bilang aja '_Jangan marah marah dong Tsunade-sama, nanti keriputan loh_' kan beres"

"Yang ada loe ditinju dan mendarat di BP sebelum loe selesai ngomong, Sophia" Ucap Keisuke disertai gelengan maklum dari ke – tiga anggota lain

"Serah apa kata loe aja deh. Terus ngapain loe di sekret Pramuka?"

"Gue itu ketua pramuka di sini, jadi untuk persiapan PAB gue harus ngatur acara eksul pramuka"

"Oh. Abis itu Aisu ama Sutā ngapain ke UKS?"

"Aku habis nabrak orang di kantin, jadinya dia tepar dan hidungnya berdarah makanya aku bawa ke UKS..." Ucap Aisu dengan WaTaDos. Bikin yang lain natap dia dengan mata melotot, gini gini gadis imut itu kan atlet karate sama judo, jadi wajar kalau nabrak orang aja tepar.

"Abis itu Sutā, loe ngapain ke UKS?"

"Waktu itu duit gue ada yang terbang ke deket UKS, makanya gue kejar sekaligus mau nagih utang ama si Aisu. Pas udah dapet si Aisu tau tau udah nongol n neplok ke gue"

"Oooh..."

"Hei kalian! Ngapain malam malam begini diluar Asrama! Cepat masuk!" Teriak Ebisu yang kebetulan lagi patroli deket situ bikin mereka semua langsung ngibrit ke kamar masing masing.

* * *

><p>SKIP TIME<p>

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang cerah di Konoha, burung burung berkicau dengan merdu namun sang mentari masih malu – malu untuk menampakkan sinarnya, maklum saja ini kan baru jam 05.59 . butuh satu menit lagi untuk kita–

_KUKURUYUUUUUUUUUUUK_

Ehem, oke kita lanjutkan. Butuh satu menit lagi agar–

_KUKURUYUUUUUUUUUUUK, PETOOK_

"Bisa diam gak sih ayam sialan! Gak bisa liat orang tidur ya?! Hah?!" Geram Sophia sambil ngamuk – ngamuk setelah melempar sandal tidurnya ke ayam tersebut

(BLUE : "Mampus loe! Dasar ayam sialan NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH HAHAHAHAH"*Ketawa laknat*)

"Haah... baru jam enam pagi, mandi dulu ah" Ucapnya dengan tampang tak bergairah sambil pergi mengambil handuk dan peralatan mandi lainnya untuk ke kamar mandi di bawah

Pukul 06. 03~

Sophia menatap _horror _jejeran antrian di depanya ini, gimana nggak? Di depanya kini sekitar puluhan orang berjejer rapih bak orang lagi ngantri sembako di luar ruangan yang di depanya bertuliskan 'Kamar mandi ' tersebut

"Buset... Ini mau mandi atau mau ngatri sembako?" Gumamnya sambil menggaruk kepala

"Oi! Ngapain loe ngatri disitu?! Yang bener di sini!" Teriak Seorang gadis berambut biru keunguan alias Konan

"Lah? Itu pada ngapain?"

"Itu mah buat orang yang abis mandi di _onsen_!"

"Oh"

Dengan tenangnya Sophia nyelonong masuk ke barisan tengah alias nyelak, bikin murid lain jadi sewot.

"Woy, ngantri dong!"

"Huu! Masa maunya di depan! Mentang mentang anak baru"

Namun malang nian, jeritan serta sumpah serapah dari para siswi lain tak didengar oleh sang gadis berambut biru tersebut alias di cuekin. Bahkan dengan tenangnya nyerobot masuk setelah orang yang di dalam kamar mandi keluar dari sana (BLUE : "Ckckckckck dasar ratu cuek!")

* * *

><p>SKIP TIME<p>

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian dengan lengkap, Sophia dan Konan kembali ke kamar masing – masing untuk mengambil tas mereka. Karena jarak Asrama cewek dan campuran jaraknya deket, jadi mereka kembali ama ke sekolahnya bareng. Dan untuk mengisi kebosanan di jalan, mereka pun ngobrol

"Jadi. Loe itu keponakan kesayangannya Anko – sensei?" Tanya Konan setengah penasaran (dan setengahnya lagi gak percaya, soalnya secara Anko itu guru BP dan guru BP biasanya nanganin murid bermasalah.) _'Tapi ni bocah kan biang masalah?'_ Batin Konan.

"Iya. Tapi Baa – chan kalau di rumah itu baiik banget, beda sama pas di sini!" Tutur Sophia dengan ngeri, pasalnya kalau di rumah si Anko itu udah kaya bidadari jatoh dari langit, tapi yang dia liat kemaren itu udah kayak macan lepas dari sangkarnya.

"Haah, Anko – sensei itu emang orang yang aneh ya?"

"Yeah"

Jam 06. 45~

Sophia dan Konan kini telah sampai ke kelas 2–C seperti biasa semuanya sibuk ngobrol dan teriak teriak gak jelas sambil sesekali perang kertas(?) .Yah... mau gimana lagi, kelas ini emang ributnya nauzubilaminzalik dan bikin guru – gurunya seringkali strees akut ngadepin bocah – bocah dari kelas ini.

"Haah... apa kelas ini selalu berisik?" Tanya Sophia dengan muka bete

"Yaah... harap dimaklumi, ini kan kelas akhir jadinya yaahh... begitulah"

Saat asyik ngobrol dengan Konan, tiba – tiba saja ada seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang datang dengan pakaian bolong sana – sini (kaya zombi gitu...)

"Siapa tuh? Ke sekolah kok make pakean gitu? Semiskin apa sih dia?" Ucap Sophia sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Oh... dia itu Yami Akuma, salah satu biang masalah disini; selain Hidan tentunya..."

"Cih, sama sama biang masalah toh"

Konan dan Sophia kembali berbicara dengan tenang dan damai sebelum datangnya sesosok(?) makhluk yang baru saja dikatakan miskin oleh Sophia beberapa menit yang lalu

"_Hello, milady. _Gue baru liat elo hari ini, murid baru ya?" Tanyanya dengan senyum cool, bikin cewek cewek yang lain langsung meleleh

"Iya, masalah?" Tanya Sophia ketus

"Nggak kok. Tapi gue muka elo itu kayak madu, manis dan bikin orang orang ngerubungin elo" Ucap Yami sambil nyoba ngelus muka Sophia. Tapi belum juga sempet nyentuh tiba – tiba Keisuke(yang entah darimana datangnya) langsung nonjok n nendang Yami sampe ngebentur tembok

"**Berani . loe . sentuh . sepupu . gue . Jangan . pernah . berharap . loe . bisa . hidup . tenang . Ngerti ?**" Ucap Keisuke dengan aura super serem bikin Yami dan murid murid lain nelen ludah. Namun saat berbalik ke Sophia, dia malah senyum manis; seakan gak nyadar bahwa udah ada aura pekat dari sepupunya tersebut...

"Nah. Sekarang loe aman, Sophia. Kan sudah gue bilang disini banyak orang mes-"

_BUANGHH-BRAKHHH_

... Dan sebuah tinjuan maut pun melayang dan mengenai perut Keisuke dengan telak, bikin dia jatoh dan nabrak kursi di belakangnya

"KEPARAT LOE KEISUKE! SUDAH BERAPA KALI GUE BILANG JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR URUSAN GUE HAH?!_YOU BASTARD__, __damn__, __ANIMAL,__ get out of here__!__!"_ Dan satu tinjuan maut pun membuat Keisuke berhasil terlempar keluar keluar kelas(**DARK : "ckckck, Tsunade kedua!"**) namun entah kenapa Sophia masih ngamuk sambil memukul, menendang dan membanting benda benda disekiranya dengan membabi – buta sembari menyerukan umpatan serta makian makian kasar pada sepupnya tersebut (yang entah masih bisa denger ato enggak; dilihat dari doi udah tergeletak diluar kelas 2 – C ) bikin kelas 2 – C yang emang dasarnya udah ancur jadi makin ancur. Dan sialnya saat itu juga guru fisika pun masuk kelas, bikin semuanya panik; apalagi saat aura tidak enak mengerubungi guru tersebut

"BERSIHKAN TEMPAT INI SEKARANG JUGA!" Amuk guru itu.

Yah... baru dua hari masuk udah kaya gini gimana ntar?

* * *

><p>BLUE : Yah... endingnya nggantung ya? *Pundung*<p>

**DARK : Yah, mau gimana lagi, inspirasinya udah abis**

SOPHIA : *Tiba tiba nongol* APA – APAAN NIEH?! MASA MUKA GUE MAU DIPEGANG – PEGANG AMA ORANG YANG MAKE BAJU KAYA GEMBEL?! *Nunjuk Yami pake jari tengah*

YAMI : *Pundung*

BLUE : Udahlah, jangan protes, daripada gue ketemuin elo ama Orochimaru? Mau? *Deathglare*

SOPHIA : *merinding* Ng – nggak jadi deh...

BLUE : Anak pinter...

**DARK : Udah, ayo tutup ni chap **

ALL CHARA : Dengan ini kami katakan

**TBC**

**AND **

**REVIEW **

**PLEASE**

_**NO FLAME OR YOU WILL FORGETTED IN MY ACCOUNT**_


	4. First moment KakuSuta & The new OC

BLUE : Halooo minnaaa Blue update lagiii ^.^ inspirasi blue untuk fic ini sedang mengebu gebu dengan penuh semangat masa muda, YEAH! * Ngomong berapi api ala Rock Lee n Guy *

**DARK : Dan akhirnya Zetsu dapat pasangan juga *Sigh* tak ku sangka akan secepat ini ada yang mau sama ntuh venusflytrap**

BLUE : Bener tuh *Manggut – manggut*

ZETSU : "ELO SEMUA JAHAT! T^T. * Pundung sambil ngorek ngorek tanah dipojokan * "

**DARK : Berterima – kasihlah pada Aoi-chan yang telah memasukkan OC untukmu. **

BLUE : Iya, bener tuh!

**DARK : Lalu dari hess . tii . 7 : halo juga. OC-nya diterima tapi kayaknya perasaanya gak bakal kebales, soalnya Anko notabe akan memilih Kakashi XD. chap 3 garing? humor dipaksaiin? Memang Imotou lagi strees pas bikinnya sih... **

BLUE : Hiks... bener banget tuh. DASAR GURU GURU SIALAAAN! GARA GARA MEREKA BLUE TERKENA WB AKUT! GRAAAH *Ngamuk – ngamuk tanpa alasan yang jelas*

**DARK : Sudahlah Imotou... dan dari Aoi Tsuzaki : Oke... dan untuk warna rambut akan kami ubah menjadi Dark purple kalau di izinkan.**

BLUE : Dari Boheiman sky' sora kazenawa : Di chap ini sih udah... tapi cuman sekilas.

**DARK : Dari Seigi no kami : Jadi yami akuma itu dari creepypasta?**

BLUE : Yoosh! Untuk sekarang segitu dulu ya! Pokoknya

_**Happy Reading Minna**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet but very wild girl is Masayoshi Sophia<strong>

**Naruto from Masashi Kishimmoto. The OC from me, nee-chan dan para reader yang melamar OC . **

**Sweer but very wild girl is Masayoshi Sophia : First Moment KakuSutā & the new OC**

**Warning : Kata - kata kasar, OC, OOC, garing dkk. Dan perlu ditegaskan Blue ngerjainnya bareng Dark-nee so gaya tulisannya rada campur aduk...**

* * *

><p>Hari ini segalanya nampak normal seperti biasanya, seluruh KHS nampak normal kecuali kelas 2 – C. Yap... gara – gara Sophia ngamuk dan menghancurkan kelas 2 – C para penghuni kelas tersebut harus terkena imbasnya untuk membersihkan kekacauan yang ada. Lalu kemanakah Sophia? Dia mah udah masuk BP setelah guru fisika yang bernama Mizumoto Rin tersebut mengamuk di kelas 2 – C dan menyeretnya sendiri ke ruangan BP.<p>

"Gila bener tuh anak, dua hari masuk sekolah, dua kali masuk BP! Bener – bener rekor! Walaupun masih bandungan Hidan sih..." Ucap Salah satu murid

"Parahnya lagi dia itu keponakannya Anko – sensei tau!"

"Serius?!"

"He-eh! Masa loe lupa sih waktu itu Anko sensei kan bilang 'Turun atau **Baa – chan** lempar kamu keluat jendela!'Kan?"

"Iya juga sih" Ucapnya manggut - manggut

"WOI LOE PADA NGAPAIN BERDIRI DI SANA HAH?! CEPET BANTUIN GUE! BERAT NIEH!" Teriak Hidan esmosi Karena disuruh mindahin meja guru yang beratnya amit amit. Namun sayang Hidan kehilangan keseimbangan dan meja itu jatuh, membuat vas bunga yang ada diatasnya pun pecah n serpihannya berserakan kemana – mana; dan parahnya lagi Rin – sensei tengah berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah anker

"HIDAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN! KE RUANG BP SEKARANNGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" Teriak Rin – sensei yang membuat murid murid kelas 2 – C ngerasa Dėja Vu, sementara Hidan udah ngibrit ke ruang BP dengan kecepatan cahaya.

* * *

><p>HIDAN'S POV<p>

Dasar bocah bocah sialan. Gara gara mereka gue yang udah capek – capek gue ngangkat ntu meja terkutuk, Ehh malah disuruh ketemu si macan betina itu. Ntar gue kutuk jadi batu aja baru tau rasa. Lagian kenapa sih ntuh guru galak banget! Padahal namanya manis tapi sifatnya kagak! Wahai Dewa jashin, kenapa hidup hamba tidak adil seperti ini, Hiks T.T *Nangis bombay*. Setelah sekian lama gue jalan (**DARK : "Dasar lebay!" – **HIDAN : "Gue gak lebay! Salahin adek elo yang bikin gue jadi gini!– **DARK : * –.–**'*****)akhirnya gue nyape juga di neraka jahanam versi dunia alias ruang BP.

'_Ya DJ, selamatkanlah hambamu yang ganteng ini'_ (BLUE & **DARK : "**D**A**S**A**R **N**A**R**S**I**S **L**O**E** D**A**N**!**")

Baru aja gue mau buka pintu ruang BP tiba – tiba gue ngedenger suaranya si Anko lagi ngomel ngomel di dalem. Pasti ntuh bocah di omelin abis – abisan, wkwkwkwkwkwkwk. Tapi gue penasaran, masa iya ntuh bocah keponakannya Anko? Demi DJ gue gak percaya!

'_Nguping dikit gak bakal ada salahnya kan?_' pikir gue (BLUE : "Loe bakal mati dan!")

* * *

><p>Sementara itu didalem...<p>

"Sophia kamu itu harunya malu dong kamu kan murid baru! Udah gitu keponakannya guru BP lagi!" Omel Anko sambil bercecak pinggang. Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa keponakannya jadi begini? padahal di rumah ia manis dan penurut.

"_Non curo ego __quid __tibi __stupri __dicere __matertera __Anko_" (Translate : gue nggak peduli apa yang loe bilang Anko – baachan) Gerutu Sophia dengan bahasa latin; satu kebiasaannya saat bete. Biar bagaimanapun sang ayah; Masayoshi Soji adalah keturunan Jepang-Latin. Jadinnya mau nggak mau dia juga bisa ngomong make bahasa latin. Bahkan nama 'Sophia' sendiri berasal dari bahasa latin yang berarti 'bijak' dan marganya yaitu 'Masayoshi' berarti 'keadilan'; jadi nama 'Masayoshi Sophia' bisa diartikan sebagai 'Keadilan yang berasal dari kebijaksanaan.' (Oke, lanjut)

Walaupun jujur dia nggak ngerti apa yang dibilang ama keponakannya, tapi dia yakin itu adalah sebuah kalimat gerutuan

"Sophia. Baa-chan ngerti kamu ngerasa kehilangan, tapi gak kaya gini dong..." Ucap Anko yang tumben – tumbennya lembut.

"_I__mpossibile__. __Anko __amita __intelligere noluerunt__!_" (Translate : Nggak mungkin. Anko – baachan gak mungkin ngerti!) Bentak Sophia yang lagi – lagi menggunakan bahasa latin.

"Anko – baachan juga pernah kehilangan keluarga Sophia. Jadi Baa-chan ngerti-"

"_MARTATERA NEQUE INTELLIGENT_" (Translate : BAA-CHAN GAK BAKAL NGERTI!) Sophia berteriak tepat di depan muka Anko. Anko Cuma diem

"..."

"_Grandpa __et __avia __amita __numquam__...__Sed non __fuit __placitum ante __amita __occidit__?_"(Translate :Baa – chan emang pernah kehilangan Obaa – chan dan Ojii – san... Tapi Mereka gak dibunuh didepan Baa – chan kan?)

Anko menunduk, dia bener bener nggak nyangka keponakannya masih mengingat kejadian 12 tahun yang lalu itu.

Ya, orangtua Sophia memang dibunuh secara sadis 12 tahun lalu. Kalo nggak salah umur Sophia waktu itu baru 3 tahun, sedangkan kakaknya; Masayoshi Mizuko berumur 12 tahun dan Keisuke masih berumur 9 tahun. Waktu itu rumah mereka dihujani dengan tembakan yang tak terhitung jumblahnya. Pada saat itu semuanya bisa menyelamatkan diri; tapi ternyata itu Cuma jebakan. Orang orang yang asli ada di depan pintu. Karena yang pertama kali keluar adalah Mizuko, jadi ia yang pertama diserang... dia di tusuk di bagian perut dan dada. Namun ia masih bisa berteriak memperingati anggota keluarganya yang lain. Setelah itu Soji dan Natsuko di tangkap. Setelah itu mereka di siksa lalu di bunuh dan rumah mereka dibakar.(BLUE : "Lho kok genrenya jadi hurt ama tragedy begini ? Udah skip skip!")

* * *

><p>Sementara itu...<p>

Hidan melongo dengan tampang '_What-The-Hell?_'. Tapi bukan karena Si Sophia ngebentak Anko; sama sekali bukan, melainkan gara – gara dia gak ngerti apa yang dibilang sama ntuh bocah.

"Ntuh bocah nomongin apaan sih? Make bahasa alien pula!" Gerutu Hidan yang gak sadar bahwa suarnya kedengeran sampe dalem

* * *

><p>Didalam...<p>

"Eh, Baa – chan denger sesuatu gak?" Tanya Sophia

"Iya, kaya suara cowok ini baa –chan kenal deh."

"Tunggu dulu bentar... Suara orang? " Tanya Sophia sambil mikir.

'_Orang? Ke ruang BP? Cowok? Dari KHS? Baa – chan kenal? _' Pikir Sophia sambil masang pose ala Detective Conan. Tiba – tiba otaknya langsung nyambung

"HIDAAANNNNNN BREENGSEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK! BERANI – BERANINYA ELO NGUUPING PEMBICARAAAN GUEEEEEEEEEE!" Teriak Sophia sambil melempar vas bunga beserta meja – mejanya kearah pintu

_BAAK... _

_BUGH... _

_BAGH... _

_PRANGG..._

_TRANGG..._

_KOMPYANG..._

_MEONGGG..._

"WADAWW! SIAPA YANG NGELEMPAR KUNCING NIEH?!"

_BRAAKHHH..._

Dan akhirnya Hidan pun suskses tepar dengan tidak elit setelah sebongkah kursi yang terbuat dari kayu jati niban badannya, sementara Sophia langsung kibar kibar bendera kemerdekaan sambil ngeluarin _evilgrin_

"Rasain loe, makanya jangan macem – macem ama gue... NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" tambahnya sambil tertawa tak waras. (BLUE : "Ck ck ck")

* * *

><p>Sementara itu ditempat yang entah berantah dimana, sesosok cewek berambut hijau lumut tengah ngobrak ngabrik gudang. Kesasar? Bukan! Melainkan sedang mencari sebongkah duit 10 ryo yang terbang ke dalem gudang.<p>

"Dimana lagi tuh duit" Gumamnya sambil misuh – misuh gaje. Tiba – tiba ada angin kenceng dan menerbangkan sebongkah duit yang sendari tadi dicari olehnya

"_OH NOOOO. MY MONEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY_" Teriaknya lebay. Yap... sosok itu adalah Kagetsu Sutā.

Pluk...

Duit tak berdosa itu pun dengan indahnya jatoh di jalan deket gudang. Membuat yang punya pun langsung keluar dengan efek slowmotion yang bikin orang yang ngeliatnya author dijamin bakal langsung kejang – kejang.

"_My lovely moneeeyy... I'm cominggg_" Teriaknya dengan backsound bunga – bunga berguguran. ( Oke, itu memang sangat lebay) (**DARK : "Kok gue bisa bikin OC yang autis kaya gini sih? =.=' "**)

Namun sayang seribu sayang, Baru saja Sutā ingin mengambilnya ternyata ada orang yang lebih dulu nyomot ntu duit. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si bendahara(m) Akatsuki alias si Kakuzu bin duit (?) (KAKUZU : "Sejak kapan nama belakang gue jadi gitu?" –––– BLUE : "SEJAK ELO MASUK FF GUE! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" –––– KAKUZU : " (._. )" )

"Duit itu punya gue, cepet balikin" Kata Sutā sambil ngeluarin aura angker.

"Siapa cepat dia dapat" balas Kakuzu datar, kayaknya gak perduli dengan aura angker yang keluar dari Sutā. Jika dilihat dari dekat pasti dari mata keduanya pun sudah keluar percikan listrik

"Tapi menurut peraturan. Itu duit gue dan kalo elo nggak balikin ke gue artinya elo nyuri ntuh duit dari gue! " Ucap Sutā masih ngotot

"Gue udah sering nyolong duit orang! Jadi ntuh peraturan gak berlaku buat gue!" balas Kakuzu juga gak mau kalah, (Dan dengan begonya ngebuka aib sendiri)setelah itu doi langsung ngibas – ngibasin tangannya ke Sutā, maksudnya sih ngusir ntuh cewek biar buruan cabut. Tapi bukan Sutā namanya kalau gak kekeuh demi duit walaupun duitnya cuman 1 perak.

"Tidak ya peraturan, suka tidak suka harus dipatuhi" kata Sutā yang matanya masih aja gak mau lepas dari sang duit tercinta yang kini tengah digenggam oleh tangan nista Kakuzu.

"Lu ngotot banget sih, mau? Nih ambil, ambil, ambil dah!" Ucap Kakuzu yang kayaknya gilanya udah mulai kumat, di selipkan uang 10 ryo milik Sutā diketeknya yang baunya ngalah – ngalahin TPA konoha tersebut terus disodor-sodorin ke Sutā yang tengah melotot gak percaya duit tercintanya sekarang berada di genggaman ketek Kakuzu, sungguh benar – benar sangat nista.

"Menjijikan" satu kata dari Sutā tersebut sukses nancep dihati Kakuzu. Bikin Kakuzu mematung dengan tidak elit. Duit Sutā yang sendari tadi berada diketeknya pun jatoh.

"Ini harus segera dicuci nanti pas pulang" kata Sutā sambil ngambil itu duit dengan gaya L kalau lagi megang barang.

"DUIT GUEE!" Jerit Kakuzu lebay pas nyadar duitnya udah lenyap. (BLUE : "Itu duitnya Sutā kaleee"*Alaynya kumat*)

* * *

><p>SKIP TIME : Pulang sekolah<p>

"TING . . . TING . . . TING . . ."

Bel purba milik KHS telah berbunyi, menandakan bahwa kegiatan belajar – mengajar di KHS telah selesai. Para murid pun bersorak – sorai bahagia karena dapat keluar dari pelajaran yang memeras tenaga, hati dan pikiran (Apa – apaan ini?). Namun setelah bel selesai dikumandangkan, suara kepala sekolah KHS alias Tsunade pun terdengar

'_Bagi seluruh siswa dan siswi Konoha High School di perintahkan berkumpul di lapangan basket sekarang... DAN JANGAN COBA COBA KABUR! KALAU SAMPAI ADA YANG KABUR BAKALAN GUE TINJU AMPE LANGIT KE TUJUH, PAHAM?!'_

Para murid pun hanya bisa berkeluh kesah, mengucapkan sumpah serapah serta makian kotor pada sang kepala sekolah yang seenak jidat memerintahkan mereka berkumpul di lapangan, namun tidak ada yang berani menolaknya... soalnya kalo ditolak pasti kena tinju. Kalau enggak ya digampar.

"Hadeehh... maunya apa sih tuh nenek? Orang lagi capek juga!" Gerutu Sophia, rambutnya acak acakan gara – gara pusing dengan rumus – rumus kimia yang diajarkan oleh seorang guru cantik namun Kuundere bernama Aoi Tsuzaki.

"Tau tuh..." Jawab Konan yang juga keluar dari kelas dengan tampang semerawut; mata sayu, rambut acak – acakan dan jepitan rambut mawarnya di lepas.

Sesampainnya di sana, Konan dan Sophia langsung menempati barisan tengah. Saat itu juga Sophia ngeliat Umi berdiri sambil berbincang – bincang dengan seorang gadis yang memiliki mata berwarna merah.

Sementara itu di tempat Umi...

"Jadi gimana Mikuru? Elo setuju dengan ini?" Tanya Umi dengan tampang gelisah, soalnya pengumuman kali ini (Pasti) bakalan bikin Sophia ngamuk.

"Sebenernya sih nggak... Tapi mau gimana lagi? Gue nggak mau kena tinju Tsunade – sama" Jawab seorang gadis bernama lengkap Watanabe Mikuru itu sambil melirik Tsunade yang lagi berpidato dengan berapi – api.

"Tapi elo kan Ketua Osis Mikuru... emangnya loe gak bisa ngebujuk gitu?"

"Gue udah coba Umi... tapi nggak berhasil. Tsunade – sama tetep kekeuh"

"Haah, yaudah deh... gue Cuma bisa berdoa mudah mudahan gak bakal ada masalah" Ucap Umi sambil menghela nafas pasrah

"Iya, gue setuju"

"Dengan ini saya Tsunade Senju sebagai kepala sekolah Konoha High School menyatakan bahwa mulai dari besok sampai dua hari ke depan kita semua akan kemping di sekolah!" Ucap Tsunade dengan penuh semangat

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAA?!" Teriak semua murid sambil melongo

"APA? MAU GUE TINJU?" Ucap Tsunade dengan aura mengerikan.

Akhirnya para murid pun pulang dengan segala umpatan dan makian kotor yang ditunjukkan kepada sang kepala sekolah

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC !

* * *

><p>BLUE : AKHIRNYA KELAR JUGAAA<p>

**DARK : Yeah... kau ini benar benar berisik, Imotou...**

BLUE : Huuh... Onee – chan jahat banget sih T3T

**DARK : Dan untuk sekarang kami bakal mengumumkan beberapa pengumuman; yang pertama adalah lowongan OC tinggal 5** **Orang. Dan yang kedua Author akan hiatus untuk sementara untuk persiapan UTS. Sekian**

BLUE : OH IYAA, YAPPARI! GUE LUPA MINJEM BUKU MTK KE NOIZU – CHAAN! *Ngibrit*

**DARK : Haah... dasar baka Imotou. Kalau begitu dengan ini kami tutup chap ini. Saran, kritik, pertanyaan akan sangat kami hargai. Lalu untuk yang memfav, follow maupun hanya menjadi silent reader kami sangat berterima kasih. Dan tolong... kami tidak menerima FLAME karena alasan apapun. Sekian... **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Arigatou to read this story... See you in the next chapter, Bye!**_


End file.
